


2 Adults, 2 Teens and a Child

by Allyse7104



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Background Relationships, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyse7104/pseuds/Allyse7104
Summary: 5 boys run away together in hopes that they can start a new life away from their shitty lives.  4 years later, the boys are forced to return to their hometown of London, England because of a school field trip. Will they make it through the trip? God, they fucking hope so.(I am terrible with descriptions. Characters will mostly be OOC)*THERE WILL BE SWEARING**Will be posted on Wattpad, same title and username**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA*
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Australia/New Zealand (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Hutt River/Luxembourg (Hetalia), Latvia/Sealand (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Molossia/Seborga (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. 2 Adults, 2 Teens and a Child...NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfiction in a long time! The others were cringy and terrible, so I'm hoping to redeem myself with a decent one. Constructive criticism will be helpful! Also, at the end of each chapter will be a name list plus their ages in bracks, so you know who's who and how old they are each chapter.

Wednesday, July 20th, 2017. London, England. 1:37 am (1 hour since we ran away)

13-year-old Emil Bondevik sighed as he put his bag under his train seat. A blonde 15-year-old boy named Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy struggled to do the same on his left. On his right was a 19-year-old boy named Lovino Vargas. Lovino watched Alfred struggle for a bit before sighing, "Alfred, what the fuck is in that damn bag to make it so thick?" Alfred's head quickly shot up towards Lovino with a slight glare. "First off, it's not that thick compared to what I used to carry to school, and second, if you really must know, it's my stuffy, Tony," He scoffed. Emil looked back up at Lovino to see the playfulness leave his eyes, only to be replaced with sympathy. Tony is an alien stuffy that Alfred's twin had given him just before their dad and papa divorced. Alfred and his twin 'Matthew I think his name is' were separated. Alfred stayed with their dad and Matthew moving across the country with their papa.

"Lovino, you know you shouldn't swear, especially since there is a child, da?"

Emil's, Alfred's, and Lovino's head turned to look at a large man sitting just across the aisle. Next to him was a young boy with bright blue eyes and big caterpillar eyebrows. "Ivan! I'm not a child! I'm almost 10!" The young boy exclaimed. "Besides, Mama and Papa use bad words all the time, so I'm used to them." Emil winced at this. "Da Peter, whatever you say," The man known as Ivan replied. The train started back down the track.

You're probably wondering why a group of almost strangers who have absolutely nothing in common and didn't even know each other until like a month ago ran away together. To put it simply, we were unhappy with our lives, so we left. I know that's why people run away, but I don't know what more you want out of me. I guess I can give you our reasons for running away and also how we met:

Ivan Braginski

Age: 20 (Turning 21 in December)

Height: Tall

Reason for running away:

Technically, Ivan isn't a runaway since y'know, he's 20. Ivan lived at home with his two sisters, Katyusha Braginskaya and Natalya Braginskaya. His whole life, people were scared and avoided him, so he has never had any friends (Until now). His aunt adopted three boys, Ravis, Eduard, and Toris. She would bring them over for "playdates" Ivan was ecstatic because he thought he finally had friends! Ivan's aunt brought them over a lot, and they would always "play." It turns out the only reason they hung out with him was because they were scared. I'm getting off-topic, aren't I? Anyways, one day, they were playing outside, and Ivan broke (ACCIDENTLY MIGHT I ADD) Ravis's leg. Eduard got super angry and started yelling all kinds of mean stuff at him. After that day, they never came back. His older sister became scared of him, and word got around that he had done it on purpose. Everyone rejected him; they would whisper about how he broke a poor defenceless child's leg on purpose. He couldn't take it, so he left.

Lovino Vargas

Age: 19

Height: Average

Reason for running away:

Again, technically not a runaway, but he also lived at home. Lovino is the oldest grandson of Romulus Vargas, an extremely wealthy businessman. He has two younger brothers, Feliciano Vargas and Sebastian Vargas. The 3 of them live with (Well, now only 2 of them live with) their grandfather because Lovino's parents were killed in a car crash when he was 7. Since then, and even before, Lovino was overshadowed and compared to them by their grandfather. "Oh, you got an A? Sebastian got an A+" "You worked on this painting for two months? Well, Feliciano did this in 1 month, and his has more detail." etc. He grew up resenting his brothers because of this. After he heard his grandfather telling his manager that he would give Feliciano the company and not Lovino, he decided to pack up his shit and leave.

Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy

Age: 15

Height: Taller than Lovino, shorter than Ivan.

Reason for running away:

As I mentioned before, Alfred's parents divorced, and he and his brother were separated. Alfred's dad changed and was very strict to the point where it became emotional abuse. Between him being emotionally abused and not being allowed to see his brother or papa, he snapped and left.

Emil Bondevik

Age: 13

Height: Good question.

Reason for running away:

Okay, this will probably make me seem like a spoiled brat, but I promise you I am not! I think? Anyway, I lived with my older brother, Lukas Bondevik (Aged: 22) and his stinky boyfriend Matthias Kohler. Our mom abandoned us the moment m̶y̶ ̶b̶i̶g̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r Lukas turned 18. It's not like she left us, though, because Lukas is the one that has been taking care of me since I was like 1. We lived in a homeless shelter until Lukas's big stinky boyfriend offered us a place to stay while Lukas looked for jobs. It turns out it wasn't just a place to stay because the 2 of them started to date!!

Lukas eventually found work, but we stayed at Matthias' place. Lukas became overprotective and distant at the same time. I mean that he has (well, I guess had now) all these strict rules like curfew 6:30 on school nights and 7:00 on weekends. Or "bedtime" was at 9:00 (I never listened to it btw). But anytime I asked to do anything with him, he would say, "No, I'm hanging with Matthias tonight" or " I can't, Matthias is taking me on a date."He never made time for me, but he was trying to control my life! So I decided that if I would rather spend time with Matthias than me, he doesn't need me anymore, and I'm just taking space and resources, so I might as well leave. So I did!

Peter Oxenstierna-Vainamoinen (Previously Kirkland)

Age: 9 (Turning 10 in September)

Height: Short

Reason for running away:

Peter wasn't supposed to come, honestly. He somehow figured out that I was running away and begged me to take him with us, even going as far as threatening to tell my brother (That snitch!). I asked him why. He said, and I quote, "Mama and papa are yelling at each other again, and it's all my fault. I don't like that they are mad, so if I leave, then they will be happy again!" I tried to talk him out of it, saying how that's not true and they and his brother, Erland, would miss him. He then spoke about how Erland told him that their parents never fought before he was adopted and that papa should've never adopted him.

So because I am a super cool uncle, I agreed to let him come.

Okay, I've written a lot, and my hand is getting tired, so imma make this quick. Ivan, Lovino, Alfred and I met on a discord server. We got to talking about our shitty lives, and then Alfred jokingly suggested that we run away together. At first, we laughed and stated that we don't even know each other, but then after one week, we all got fed up with our shitty lives and started planning to run away. Peter asked to join us like a week ago. At first, the others said no, but then I told them that he would rat us to our guardians/families about running away. So they reluctantly agreed. It turned out okay considering that Peter is happily colouring beside Ivan. Okay, my hand is cramping, imma sign off now.

-Emil Bondevik

Emil looked up from his notebook he was writing in and looked around at his runaway mates. Peter was fast asleep, leaning on Ivan's arm. Ivan was reading a book. Lovino was drawing a beautiful picture of Italy, and Alfred was sleeping against the train window. He sighed, oh what he would give to listen to music, but he and the others had to leave their phones at home so that the police couldn't track them. Emil turned his attention to Lovino. "Hey Lovino, what time is it?" Lovino dropped his pencil onto the table tray and looked at his Cartier Rotonde watch. "It's 2:06 am; we're about 10 minutes from Gatwick station north, then we gotta walk 5 minutes to the airport." Emil nods in satisfaction. Lovino picks up his pencil and continues to draw. Emil turns back to his notebook.

"Next stop, Gatwick Station North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (19) - South Italy  
> Feliciano Vargas (16) - North Italy  
> Sebastian Vargas (13) - Seborga  
> Romulus Vargas (62 turning 63) - Rome  
> Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - America  
> Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - Canada  
> Ivan Braginski (20 turning 21) - Russia  
> Natalya Braginskaya (15) - Belarus  
> Katyusha Braginskaya (25 turning 26) - Ukraine  
> Raivis Braginski (10 turning 11) - Latvia  
> Eduard Braginski (13) - Estonia  
> Toris Braginski (15) - Lithuania  
> Emil Bondevik (13) - Iceland  
> Lukas Bondevik (22) - Norway  
> Matthias Køhler (24) - Denmark  
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9 turning 10) - Sealand  
> Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9) - Ladonia  
> Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (30 turning 31) - Finland  
> Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (31) - Sweden


	2. Escape to the United States!

Wednesday, July 20th, 2017. Sussex, England. 2:08 am (1 and a half hours since we ran away)

Emil hastily elbowed Alfred in the ribs, waking him up after a few seconds. "Wha-? Hey, Emil, stop! I'm awake!" He exclaimed, half awake. "Whaddya want?" "We're almost to the station." Alfred blinked the sleep out of his eyes. While nodding, Alfred reached down to grab his bag that shifted under his feet. The train stopped just as the 5 of them held their stuff. They got off and followed the line of people heading towards the airport.

Peter held Ivan's hand as they walked so that he wouldn't get lost. He was happy they let him come; he didn't know what would happen if he was told no and had to stay in an unwanted place. He looked ahead at the others as they mindlessly chatted as if they've known each other for years when in reality, it's only been a month. 'I wonder if anyone will miss me, I mean, Wendy and Sebastian might, oh and Raivis, but they'll get it over it, right? Oscar and I weren't THAT close, so he probably won't miss me, same with Hubert. Jason will probably be happy. So will Erland. Erland will probably be ecstatic and throw a big party and turn my bedroom into a computer room. Mama and papa will stop fighting and-' "Peter?" Peter snapped out of his thoughts to see the other four looking at him worriedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, everyone! I got lost in my thoughts..." The others gave a satisfied nod and continued into the airport.'Was I thinking for that long?'"Da, you were." He looked up at Ivan, surprised that he had just read his mind."What were you thinking about, little one?"

Peter hesitated on the question. He didn't want the others to think that he was having second thoughts about coming because he wasn't. He shook his head quickly before replying with "My friends and family" Ivan widened his eyes. "Oh, are we having second thoughts?" "No! No, not at all! I just worry about them, y'know? Are they going to miss me? Or are they going to celebrate because I'm finally gone? I know Erland will, but what about Hubert? And Oscar? And Jason? And Wendy and Sebastian?" "Listen, kid; if you want to know how Seb feels truly, he'll probably miss you greatly. The number of times he'd come home and tell Feli and I stories of the weird adventures you guys would go on is way too many to count on two hands." Peter looked up to see that Lovino had fallen in step with him and Ivan. "Y'know he'll miss you too, right?" Lovino bit his lip." Probably but he'll get over it quickly; he still has Feli. Oh, there's security. Let's go before the line gets longer." With that, the 5 of them quickly hurried to the security line. As they waited, they started asking each other more about themselves. Peter learned that Lovino and his brothers were initially born in Italy and moved to the UK when he was 8. He also came to know that Ivan was from Russia. The random chatting continued for a good 20 minutes before making it to the metal detectors.

They got through with barely any trouble. One of the security guards did ask why Ivan and Lovino were with a bunch of kids. Luckily, Ivan lied and said they were adopted siblings travelling to visit their sick grandmother in New York. Alfred had to get pat down because he forgot to remove his glasses before going through.

Once they got to the terminal, Alfred dropped his stuff and sat down on a nearby bench, the others quickly following his lead. He looked at the clock that was just behind the flight attendant at the desk.' 3:01. We have an hour till our flight, and I'm hungry as fuck' "Hey, Imma grabs something from the store over there. Anyone want anything?"

"Apple Juice and a chocolate chip cookie, please!!"

"A blueberry muffin for me, please."

"Just some water and a can of pringles."

"I wouldn't mind a Gatorade."

"Okay, so I got an apple juice and a cookie for Peter, A blueberry muffin for Lovino, a water and pringles for Emil, and a Gatorade for Ivan..does that sound right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Coolio, I'll be back in 10" Alfred turned and walked back towards the shop. While he was hungry, he also needed some time to think. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Who would've thought that I, the Hero, was running away from his problems. If dad knew, he would have a fit" He paused in the drink aisle and started to look for the requested drinks. "What the hell am I thinking, course he's going to fucking know. When he goes to wake me up and force me to do chores all while screaming at me because I didn't do it correctly, he'll see that I'm gone because I was sick of him treating me like a maid! Ha! I wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he realizes that I ran away and now he has to do the chores."

"Do you need help, sir?"

Alfred jumped in surprise. The lady that was working the cash was standing next to him now. "Oh god, you scared me! But no, I'm good, I just got lost in thought, that's all!" The lady sighed in relief and went back to the cash register. Alfred grabbed the rest of the items and paid, ensuring he kept track of his cash. Once he got back, he handed everyone their respect items and opened his breakfast sandwich.

"I can't believe I'm running away with people I met a month ago and my 'nephew'" Alfred's blue eyes shot towards Emil. "I know what you mean. If someone told me two months ago that I, the heir to Vargas Art Company, who has had everything I ever could want, was running away. I would have laughed my ass off." Alfred chuckled, Emil smirked, and Peter giggled. " I'm gonna miss it here; it was a nice place to grow up," Ivan spoke up. A wave of sadness washed over everyone. "C-come on, guys! Don't be sad! We're going to a new place that none of us have been to before! We'll make new memories there, right?" Peter exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, everyone's eyes lit up, and they all started chatting about the new schools and all the different places and things they could see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now boarding flight A01234 to Buffalo, New York, United States. Please have your passport and boarding pass ready at the gate."

The five boys looked at each other before grabbing their stuff and making their way to the gate. They swiftly got on the large plane and shoved their things in the overhead bins. In front of him was Peter at the window, Emil in the middle and Ivan at the end. He was sitting in the window seat while Lovino sat in the middle next to an elderly lady who smelt like cats.

At last, the door was closed, and the plane made its way towards the runway. As the flight attendants did the safety presentation, Alfred looked out the window at the other aeroplanes either coming in or taking off. "Goodbye, Papa, Dad, and Matthew, I'll miss you all." With that, the plane rose into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (19) - South Italy
> 
> Feliciano Vargas (16) - North Italy
> 
> Sebastian Vargas (13) - Seborga
> 
> Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - America
> 
> Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - Canada
> 
> Ivan Braginski (20 turning 21) - Russia
> 
> Emil Bondevik (13) - Iceland
> 
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9 turning 10) - Sealand
> 
> Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9) - Ladonia
> 
> Jason Jones (14) - Molossia
> 
> Oscar Cooper (12) - Hutt River
> 
> Wendy Cooper (9 turning 10) - Wy
> 
> Hubert Edelstein (8 turning 9) - Kugelmugel


	3. Please Come Back! I'm So Sorry.

Wednesday, July 20th, 2017. London, England. 8:30 am (8 hours since we ran away)

Arthur Kirkland angrily sighed as he ate his toast and butter. Alfred was supposed to unload the dishwasher yesterday, but he didn't. ‘That ungrateful brat All I ask is for him to do one simple chore.’ Arthur finished his toast and stomped up the stairs to Alfred’s bedroom, slamming the door open as soon as he arrives. “ALFRED F. KIRKLAND, GET YOUR LAZY ASS-” He stopped. Arthur was expecting to see his son lying in his bed, half of him hanging off. Instead, he was greeted by a neatly made bed with Alfred’s school supplies and cell phone on it. He looked around for Alfred but didn’t see him. He began to panic. 

‘No, no, it's okay Arthur, he probably just slept in the guestroom.’ He hastily made his way to the guest room. “Alfred?!” He wasn’t there. Arthur began to search the entire house, screaming his name, “ALFRED, BABY THIS ISN’T FUNNY, COME OUT NOW” Alfred never came out, and Arthur never found him. He shuffled back into his son's room and looked for any signs of life. He noticed a few things were missing, Alfred’s school bag wasn’t by the door like it always was, and some of his clothes were missing from the wardrobe. But the most noticeable thing that was missing was Tony. Alfred never loses Tony. Then it dawned on him. His child ran away. Arthur dropped to his knees, sobbing, “ALFREEEEED.”

It was a typical summer morning in Francis Bonnefoy’s house. He made his beloved son, Matthieu, pancakes; He cleaned the kitchen, he got a phone call from his ex-husband- wait.  
Francis looked at his phone with wide eyes. Arthur, the man he hasn’t seen in 9 years, was calling him. He almost didn’t answer, but because Arthur would never call him without a good reason, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

“Hello, Francis Bonnefoy speaking.”

“Francis, is Alfred at your house?!”

Francis pulled the phone away from his ear in surprise; 1, he called him by his name and not some stupid nickname like ‘bloody frog’ and 2, he yelled. He may hate the man, but one thing he knows for sure is that Arthur Kirkland does not scream. He put the phone back up to his ear;

“Non, he is not here; why?”

He heard a choked sob.

“I can’t find him, I checked the entire house, and he’s not here. Francis, he ran away.”

His heart stopped. One of his babies he loves and adores was out in that dangerous world. Alone.

“A-are you sure? I mean, maybe he went to a friend-”

“HE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIS PHONE IF HE DID.”

“What do you mean? Start from the beginning, when did you notice he was gone?”

“This morning. I got up, got dressed and went to make breakfast, I had asked Alfred to unload the dishwasher last night, and he didn’t. So I made breakfast, ate it, and went to wake him up to tell him to unload the dishwasher. When I opened the door, he wasn’t in his bed. I thought that he might’ve slept in the guest room for some reason, so I checked there. He wasn’t there, so I checked the entire house and couldn’t find him. I went back to his room to see if maybe I just missed him. Then I noticed some of his things were missing, like his school bag and some of his clothes. But, most importantly, Tony was missing. HE NEVER LOSES TONY. NEVER!” Arthur wailed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Francis trying to hold back tears as he listened to his ex wail over their missing son.

“Arthur, listen to me, go to the police and report him missing; Matthieu and I are going to come to London, okay?”

Arthur nodded before remembering that he was on the phone and replied with a quick ‘okay’ and hung up. He ran to the counter, grabbed his car keys and sprinted to his car, not even bothering to lock his front door. He drove as fast as he could to the station. Arthur made his way to the police station’s main gates, opening them before stepping in. He was about to yell out, but someone beat him to it:

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!?! MY BABY BROTHER IS MISSING, AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?!”

Arthur looked around the corner. There was his friend: Lukas Bondevik, sobbing and angrily yelling in Norwegian as his boyfriend held him back from assaulting a police officer. Arthur was confused about why he was here but then remembered what Lukas had said seconds ago “My baby brother is missing!!” 

“Can I help you, sir?”

Arthur’s head shot up towards the policeman who was talking to Lukas a few moments ago. Lukas was looking at him with wide eyes and confusion. His boyfriend was also looking at him with wide eyes.

“Sir?”

Arthur shook his head and responded quickly, “My son, his name is Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy. He’s missing, and I can’t find him anywhere. I think he ran away.”

The policeman’s eyes widened, and he looked between Lukas and Arthur. “Alright, gentlemen, please go wait in the waiting area while I contact the chief. This could take a little while.” With that, the policeman left into the back. The three males made their way to the waiting area wordlessly and sat down. Everything was silent besides the occasional sob from either Lukas or Arthur before Arthur spoke up ”So-”

“PLEASE, YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME”  
A short man ran into the station with a tall man and a young child following close behind. Lukas’s eyes widened with recognition. “Tino? Berwald?” The man known as Tino whipped his head towards Lukas and his eyes widened. “Lukas, what are you doing he-” “Sir, is there a problem?!” Tino turned to 2 police officers who seemed to have just run a marathon. Forgetting about Lukas for a minute, Tino quickly explained that his son, Peter, wasn’t in his bed when he went to wake him up this morning and that some of his stuff was gone. The policemen looked at each other before one spoke up, “Okay, sir, I’m gonna ask you to sit with the others while we contact the chief” Tino was about to argue, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him to sit down next to his other son, Erland. 

Suddenly remembering that Lukas and Matthias were there, he cleared his throat, gaining the other three occupants’ attention in the room. “Hei Lukas, w-why are you two here?” Tino asked, voice still shaky from crying. Lukas let out a choked sob before answering. “It’s Emil, he-he wasn’t in his room this morning when I went to wake him up. Some of his stuff was also missing.” Tino gasped, and Berwald’s eyes widened a bit. “Do you-do you think they are out there together?” Lukas looked at Tino. “God, I hope so, just knowing that he’s not alone is enough to make me feel a little better.” Tino nodded in agreement before turning towards Arthur, “Hello Arthur; it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

An older man came in with two boys closely behind him. Arthur knew this man. This man was Romulus Vargas and his two grandchildren- ‘wait 2? I thought he had 3?’  
“I need an officer here NOW.”

Romulus looked around and noticed he was being watched. “What the fuck are you guys looking at!? Mind your damn business!” “Nonno, calm down! There are children here!” Romulus looked towards his second oldest grandson, Feliciano and sighed.”You are right, Feli; I am sorry everyone, I am very stressed.” He heard some murmurs of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘it's alright.’ It was quiet until a small gasp and a loudish “Sebby?!” Interrupted. The 3 Vargases turned towards a boy who couldn’t be older than 11. 

“Erland? What are you doing here?” The youngest Vargas asked. Sebastian watched as his friend's face turned from confusion to sadness.”P-Petey ran away.” Sebastian’s eyes widened at this. Peter? Like his best friend, Peter? Sebastian couldn’t believe his ears, first is Fratello, now his best friend? Who was next? “Wait, your brother is missing too?” Sebastian looked at his Fratello, then back at Erland. He watched him look between the 2 of them before settling on Sebastian. “Your brother is missing?” It was a simple question, but it was enough to make Sebastian start crying again. Feliciano immediately wrapped his arms around his little brother. “It’s okay. We will find him” “and if we don’t?” “We will.” 

Their grandfather came back over and gently pushed them to the other side of the room and into two unoccupied plastic chairs. Everything was quiet again. 

A few minutes later, two girls came in. One had a massive chest and was sobbing, and the other had a bow on her head. Feliciano recognized the girl with the bow. Her name is Natalya Braginskaya. They go to the same school, and she is a year younger than him. Natalya leaned quietly on the other, who Feliciano assumed was her sister or something. A policeman finally came out to greet the girls. He overheard the older one say that their brother, Ivan, had gone missing, that he wasn’t in his bedroom, but his car was still in the driveway. The officer sighed and told them to sit with the others. The two teens quickly made eye contact as Natalya escorted her sister to some empty seats far away from everyone else.

The different groups were taken back by a police officer to talk to the chief one by one. They gave their statements and descriptions of their missing loved ones before silently leaving. When Arthur got home, he took off his shoes and coat and threw them haphazardly in the entranceway. He trudged upstairs and into Alfred’s room, sitting down on the bed. Looking around, he realized how empty it felt without his beloved son in it. Arthur started to cry. The crying soon turned into sobbing and the sobbing into wailing. After 2 hours, he felt his eyes drooping. He laid down on Alfred’s memory foam mattress and drifted to sleep.

‘Please come back! I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (19) - South Italy  
> Feliciano Vargas (16) - North Italy  
> Sebastian Vargas (13) - Seborga  
> Romulus Vargas (62 turning 63) - Rome  
> Arthur Kirkland (34) - England  
> Francis Bonnefoy (37) - France  
> Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - America  
> Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (15) - Canada  
> Ivan Braginski (20 turning 21) - Russia  
> Natalya Braginskaya (15) - Belarus  
> Katyusha Braginskaya (25 turning 26) - Ukraine  
> Emil Bondevik (13) - Iceland  
> Lukas Bondevik (22) - Norway  
> Matthias Køhler (24) - Denmark  
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9 turning 10) - Sealand  
> Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (9) - Ladonia  
> Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (30 turning 31) - Finland  
> Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (31) - Sweden


	4. Boys being Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I did age up Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel for this fic, BTW. Everyone else's ages are either canon or ones I made up because I thought they fit the characters. Also, this story will take place in the "future." By that, I mean it will be September 2021 instead of February.

Thursday, September 16th, 2021. Buffalo, NY, United States of America. 3:18 pm (4 years, 1 month, and 28 days since we ran away)

"Oh my god, Jeremy, you are such a fucking jerk."

Peter turned and watched as his friend teased their other friend Kyle. It was their second week of high school, and the boys were already done with school. The three freshmen (9th graders/year 10s) made their way down the walkway away from the school, mindlessly chatting about which teachers they loved and which they hated, as well as complaining about the homework they had to complete. Peter looked up as they were leaving and saw Emil at the entrance, leaning against the chain-link fence talking to some girl from his science class. He waved goodbye to his two friends and headed towards Emil just as the girl walked towards her car.

Emil looked over and watched his 'little brother' walking towards him with a smirk. "Sooooo, who was that?" Peter asked once he stood beside him. He rolled his eyes. "Just some girl from my science class. She was asking me about biology." "Suuurreeee she was" "She was! Besides, we both know I'm gay as shit." "Touché" With that, the boys took out their phones as they waited for their ride, which was Alfred.

They didn't have to wait long. Alfred soon pulled up in his old beat-up 2018 Honda Civic, honking loudly and scaring more than a dozen high schoolers as they passed by. Emil and Peter pocketed their phones and headed towards the vehicle, Emil climbing into the front while Peter took the back. "Hello, my lovely children! How was school? Learn anything new?" The 2 rolled their eyes before answering an 'it was okay' and an 'it bloody fucking sucked!' respectively. Alfred didn't even acknowledge that the 14-year-old in the back just swore. He was used to it, considering all 5 of them swore like sailors.

The drive back to their apartment was quiet, aside from the crappy music Alfred was blasting. As soon as they were parked, Peter and Emil made a mad dash for the front doors, wanting to get away from the shitty music as quickly as possible. Alfred laughed and grabbed his backpack, following them at a slower pace. They made their way to their three-bedroom apartment, swiftly unlocking the door and heading inside. "HONEY, I'M HOME!" Alfred called out. A few seconds later, a tall man emerged from the hallway and headed towards the three newcomers. The man made his way towards Alfred and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hello Alfie, how was class?" Alfred smirked and kissed him quickly before replying, "It was good, but I'm happier now that I am home with you, Ivan."

Ivan smiled and went to kiss him again when he was interrupted by an "EW, IVAN IS GIVING ALFIE COOTIES~." Ivan and Alfred glared as Peter smirked at them and ran off to his and Emil's shared bedroom. They both rolled their eyes at the stupid joke before Ivan finally kissed him again without interruptions this time. The two broke apart and headed towards the living room to watch some TV and cuddle before Lovino got home from work. Soon after, Peter came out to the living room and plopped himself on the floor beside the coffee table and set his homework down on the said table. The only noises that were heard were the TV's sound and the occasional question from Peter about something he didn't understand.

Lovino walked through the unlocked apartment door and immediately almost tripped on a pair of baby blue converse shoes. He sighed. "Peter, how many times have I told you, do not leave your fucking shoes in front of the door?!" He heard a squeak followed by a "Sorry Lovi; I'll come move them!" A pair of sock feet was heard, and then Peter suddenly appeared in front of Lovino. Lovino watched as the younger male bent down, picked up the shoes and placed them nicely on the shoe rack just beside the door. As quick as he came, Peter was gone. 'Thank god Peter didn't turn out to be an asshole who did hard drugs in back alleyways with shady ass people.' He thought as he took off his shoes and placed them on the rack next to Peter's. He walked down into the living room/kitchen area and saw Peter working on his homework. At the same time, Alfred and Ivan cuddled on the couch. The couple looked up when he walked in and greeted him with a 'hey' and a 'welcome back.' Lovino gave a quick reply to both of them and looked around, noticing that they were missing a person. "Emil's in his room if you're wondering." Emil thanked Alfred and headed towards Emil's and Peter's room.

Emil was sitting at his desk with his headphones listening to one of his favourite artists he found a few years ago:

🎵I don't want no lunchbox friends, no

I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no

Come to my house, let's die together

Friendship that would last forever, no

No lunchbox friend-🎵

"EMIL!"

Emil let out a manly shriek and whipped around to see Lovino laughing his fucking ass off. He scowled. Lovino laughed for another minute before finally calming down enough to greet Emil properly; "Hey kid, how was school?" "It was okay, same old people, same old classes, same old teachers getting on my last fucking nerve." Lovino snorted in amusement. "Yeah, that sounds about right. What should I make for dinner?" Emil thought for a moment. "Just order a pizza; you look tired as hell."

As much as he wanted to disagree, he was tired as hell. So he just simply nodded and went to find his phone to order. Once he saw it, he clicked the domino's pizza app and clicked quick order and ordered their usual; one large meat-eater, one large steak with olives and banana peppers, and chicken bacon with alfredo sauce instead of tomato. After that, he made his way to the living room and crashed into the nearest chair, waiting for the pizza.

Forty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Peter watched Lovino get up and disappear down the hall. He heard talking, and when he came back, he was carrying pizza! Peter's face lit up with excitement. "Before you eat, go get Emil so we can have a lovely family dinner," Lovino said, placing the pizza down on the kitchen counter. Peter got up and made his way to their bedroom. A few minutes later, he returned with Emil. The five grabbed plates from the cupboard and loaded them up with pizza. All of them now sat in the living room, eating and watching TV. After a few minutes of silence, Ivan spoke up; "So you two, anything exciting planned for tomorrow at school?" Peter swallowed his bite. "Not really; I mean, there's an

assembly, but other than that, nothing much." Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Do you know what it is about?" "I've got no bloody clue. All I know is that the teachers are excited about it, so it's probably an anti-drug assembly or some shit." Ivan hummed, and that was the end of the conversation.

They sat in the living room watching TV for a few hours. It wasn't until Alfred yawned that they realized how late it had gotten. After saying goodnight to each other, they all retreated to their rooms. Alfred quickly stripped off his jeans, leaving him in his black and white boxer shorts, and dove under the covers and closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip next to him, and he opened an eye to see his boyfriend pulling Alfred to his bare chest. He closed his eyes again and giggled when he felt Ivan's lips on his forehead.

"я тебя люблю Alfred."

"I love you too, Ivan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy
> 
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America
> 
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia
> 
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand
> 
> Emil Steilsson (Bondevik) (17) - Iceland
> 
> *Alfred and Ivan started dating AFTER Alfred turned 18*
> 
> Song: Lunchbox Friends - Melanie Martinez


	5. Please No!

Friday, September 17th, 2021. Buffalo, NY, United States of America. 3:18 pm (4 years, 1 month, and 29 days since we ran away)

Emil awoke to the sound of his and Peter’s alarm going off at the same time, one playing ‘The Principal’ and the other playing ‘Rasputin.’ “Motherfucker, Peter, change your damn alarm tone or better yet, TURN IT OFF. WE DON’T NEED TWO ALARMS.” He heard ‘Rasputin’ turn off. “Emil, it’s 6:30 am. Stop yeLLING AND TURN OFF YOUR FUCKING ALARM.” Emil groaned and turned it off just as their bedroom door opened. Alfred popped his head in and smiled. “Morning guys, hurry and get up, or you’re gonna be late because I’m leaving at 7:40, so if y’all want a ride, get your asses up and at it.” He turned to leave but quickly added, “Oh and stop screaming. We do not want to wake Lovino or Ivan again.” Both Peter and Emil shivered at the thought. As much as they loved them (platonically, of course), they did not want to deal with a pissed-off Lovino or Ivan. 

After lying down for another 5 minutes, both boys quickly got up. They started their morning routines, Peter going straight to the kitchen for breakfast and Emil getting dressed. He walked over to his wardrobe and sifted through the shirts before settling on a white button-up underneath a black sweater shirt. Looking on the shelf next to the shirts, he grabbed a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with rips in the knees. He also grabbed a pair of socks and a chain that would attach to his jeans’ belt loops. Emil got dressed and headed out to grab some breakfast. Peter was currently sitting at the dining table on his phone, eating leftover pizza from last night. He grabbed some yogurt and granola before joining Peter. A few minutes later, Peter finished and headed to their room to get dressed. 

Peter pulled out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, a grey hoodie, a black jean jacket, and a black beanie, as well as some socks. Quickly putting on the outfit, he looked into the full-length mirror that was in between his and Emils wardrobes, ‘God, imagine if Mama and Papa saw me now. They would scream and make me change into something more childish.’ Sadly, Peter smiled at the thought of his adopted parents before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. ‘No, don’t think about them. You’re better off now.’ Speed walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he saw Alfred off to the side, brushing his teeth while checking his phone. Peter grabbed his toothbrush and quickly put toothpaste on it, and walked away to make sure he had all his school supplies in his bag. After making sure he had everything, he walked to the bathroom and spat out the extra toothpaste just as Emil walked in. He checked the time on his phone, ‘7:30 am.’

“You guys have 10 minutes, or else I’m leaving without you,” Alfred called from his room as quietly as possible so he wouldn’t wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Gathering his university textbooks and placing them in his bag, Alfred kissed Ivan on the head. He went to the entranceway to get his shoes on. 5 minutes later, Emil and Peter were there too, backpacks on and phones in their pockets. Quickly, all three pick out a pair of shoes, Alfred going for a basic pair of black converse, Peter going for his black Doc Martens, and Emil going for some black combat boots. 2 minutes later, the trio were out the door and heading down the stairs to Alfred’s car. 

The three drove in silence towards Buffalo Ridge High. Once they got there, Alfred haphazardly parked in an open space, and the two high schoolers got out of the car. “Have fun at your assembly, you two; hopefully, you’ll learn not to do the drugs that you don’t do.” Peter snorted, and Emil rolled his eyes. Emil watched Alfred pull out of the space and head down the road towards his university. He sighed and followed Peter, who had already met up with his friends, into the school building. “Oi! Emil, wait up!” Emil turned his head around to see a short boy with brownish red hair and green eyes run up to him. “Woah, Cian, you’re early for once.” Cian jokingly glared at him. Cian was Emil’s first friend when he first when he...uhm…” moved” here. They bonded on the fact that no-one could pronounce their fucking names, and the friendship blossomed from there. The two boys made their way to their lockers and then to their first class, English. Just as they sat down, the bell rang.

Their teacher, Mrs. Satly, though everyone called her Mrs. Salty, had just finished taking attendance when the announcements went on. “All students who’re in Mr. Kello’s and Ms. Heylop’s history classes, please head down to the gym for the assembly. I repeat, all students who’re in Mr. Kello’s and Ms. Heylop’s history classes head down to the gym for the assembly. Thank you.” Along with Cian, Emil stood up along with seven other students and down towards the gym. ‘Huh, that’s weird; I didn’t realize the assembly was just for history students; maybe we have someone coming to do a presentation? But it’s pretty early to have a presentation, so what else could it be-' “EMIL.” Emil squeaked in surprise before harshly glaring at Cian, who was laughing his ass off. “HAHAHHAHAH OHMAIGAWD YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN YOU FACE AHAHAHA.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, haha, very fucking hilarious. Now, what do you want?” Cian calmed down enough to answer, “I was asking if you knew what the assembly is about because we’ve never had an assembly for just the history kids.” “Yeah, that's true; I was just thinking about it, maybe a presenter? But it’s early, and the bell rang like 10 minutes ago.” They walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers, talking. Emil saw Peter on the other side of the gym talking to his friends. They made eye contact. He waved. Emil waved back.

Once all the students arrived, the principal, Mr. Likele, stood up and headed towards the microphone in the middle of the room. “Good Morning students, you are all probably wondering why I have called you down here today; well, it seems that our lovely history teachers have some big news to share with you all!” This excited Peter. The two teachers stood up and headed towards the microphone. The principal moved to the side. “Thank you, Principal Likele! Good morning students, as Mr. Likele mentioned, Mr. Kello and I have some great news! Weeee are going on a field trip!” Ms. Heylop announced. The gym was quiet. Mr. Kello took over, “Aw, come on, guys! Be a little more excited! Ms. Heylop and I went through a lot of trouble to book the planes.” Everyone perked up at this. “Did you say planes?!” A girl from Peter’s art class called out from her seat on his right. “Why, yes I did; we are going on a field trip to another country!” The gym erupted into cheers. Peter’s friends were jumping in their seats, grinning from ear to ear. Peter was excited too. He had never been to another country aside from running away to the USA. He looked across the gym to see Emil with a rare smile and his friend hugging him. Finally, everyone quieted down enough to hear what else the teachers had to say. “Alright, alright, I knew you guys would be excited, but I haven’t even told you where we’re going!” Everyone leaned forward on their seats. “We...are...going...to...LONDON, ENGLAND!”

Peter’s smile dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy  
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America  
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia  
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand  
> Emil Steilsson (Bondevik) (17) - Iceland
> 
> Cian’s name is pronounced like Key-ee-ann. Basically ‘Ian’ with a ‘C’ at the beginning.


	6. Are You Fucking Kidding Me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Panic Attack Warning!

Friday, September 17th, 2021. Buffalo, NY, United States of America. 3:18 pm (4 years, 1 month, and 29 days since we ran away)

He couldn’t breathe. 

Peter knew he was on the verge of a panic attack, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen to his seat, trying to process the words the teacher just spoke ‘We are going on a field trip to London, England!’ London, England kept repeating over and over in his head. ‘No, no, no! I can’t go back! I can’t! I can’t face them again; I just can’t! They’ll be so disappointed in me!’ Something nudged his side. Peter turned towards his friend Kyle, who worried about his face. “Are you okay?” he mouthed. Peter gave a weak smile and nodded. Kyle seemed satisfied with the answer, so he turned back to the teacher who was explaining what was going to happen and the date. He tried his best to listen, but he was only able to pick up a few things like ‘Going October 22nd to November 3rd’ and ‘Ask if parents can come, we need chaperones.’ as well as ‘You don’t have to come.’ Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘Ha! I don’t know what I was worried about; It is a field trip after all, so of course, it wouldn’t be mandatory to come! God, I was so worried-’ “But, this trip is 70% of your grade. So you don’t have to come, but you most likely won’t pass history if you don’t. So it is better if you do come.” Peter felt the panic come back. ‘’70%?! No way! That’s not fair at all! There is absolutely no way that I’ll pass if I don’t go!’ Frantically looking around the other side of the gym, Peter spotted Emil, who had a horrified expression on his face. They made eye contact.

Emil could see that Peter was panicking and that if he didn’t get out soon, he would burst into tears. Luckily, the assembly ended, and Peter bolted out, not even bothering to grab his bag. He watched as Peters’s friends grabbed his bag and sprint after them. He quickly grabbed his bag and went after him, leaving a confused Cian behind. After jogging around the school, he found Peter’s friend’s outside of an accessible stall in the second-floor boys’ bathroom. “Hey, It’s okay you two; I’ll talk to him.” The two ninth-graders turned around to look at him. Once they realized who it was, they left quickly, stopping to hand Emil Peter’s backpack. Knocking on the door, Emil called out to Peter to let him in. A minute later, the door opened to reveal a panicked Peter who had been sobbing. He pulled Peter into a hug and shut the stall door behind him, locking it so that no-one could come in. “Shhhh, shhh, shhh. It’s going to be okay; we’ll get through this.” “H-how?! T-his trip is-is worth 7-70% of our fuck-ing grade! There’s no-no way we c-an’t go!” Emil was on the verge of tears but held them in for the sake of Peter. “I can’t see them, Emil, I can’t! They hate me! They fucking-fucking hate me! I’m such a disappointment!” At this point, Emil started to cry too. He knew how Peter felt; there’s no way that he could see his brother again. He couldn’t. The two boys continued to sob into each other until finally, Emil calmed down enough to pull out his phone. “I-*hic* I’m gonna c-call Alfred to get us, okay?” Peter nodded into his chest. Hitting the call button next to his name, he put the phone on speaker.

“Yo, what’s up, dude?” Alfred’s cheery and carefree voice rang out of the receiver.

“Al-Alfred..”

Alfred went into parent mode.

“Emil? What’s wrong, what happened? Are you or Peter hurt?”

Emil ignored the questions. “I need you *hic* to come to pick us up..please..”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“We’ll explain wh-when you get us. Please come *hic* get us.”

“Okay, I’m on my way. It’s going to be about half an hour, okay?” I’ll meet you outside the office.” Alfred hung up.

Emil pocketed his phone and looked at Peter, who was still sobbing into his chest. “Hey, Alfred is co-coming to get us, okay? He said he’ll-he’ll meet us at the office.” Again, Peter only nodded. The duo stood up, grabbed their bags, and started to head to the office, only to be bombarded by their respective friends. “Hey- Woah, man, are you okay? What the hell happened?” “Peter! Why’d you run out like that?” “Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?” The two looked at each other then back to their friends. “No, nothing bad happened. Well, guess it is bad for us-I’ll explain to you guys at the office.” Peter said and started towards the office again, the others soon following. Once there, Emil and Peter sat down in the chairs while the other three stood around them. It was silent for a few, then Jeremy spoke up. “So, why are we at the office?” Peter answered, “My brother Alfie is coming to get us; he said to wait for him in the office.” It was Cian who spoke next.

“You wanna tell us why you missed a whole period to cry in the bathroom?” Emil sighed. “...It’s about the trip.” Cian blinked twice.”You’re..sad about the trip?” He glared. “There’s more to it than that dumbass!” Cian was silent for a minute. “So, are you gonna elaborate or…?” 

“Well, I'm actually from there.”

“I thought you said you were born in Iceland?”

“I am, but I wasn’t raised there. I was raised in London.”

“Oookay? It still doesn’t explain why you were crying.”

“...I ran away from there.”

There. He said it—his biggest secret. Emil looked up to see Cian looking at him with wide eyes. “You..what?” He opened his mouth to speak, But Peter interrupted him. “We’re runaways, okay?! Me, Emil, Alfred, Lovino, and Ivan are all runaways. We ran away together four years ago and have been with each other since then. We aren’t adopted brothers whose mom passed away when we were young. We have families there. Families that we don’t want to see. That’s why we were crying because we have to go on this fucking trip back to our fucking home town and potentially see our fucking families, Okay?!” Everyone except Emil looked at Peter, mouths agape. Peter was unaware of this as he tried to calm himself down from his sudden outburst. “I’m sorry, guys; I’m just... stressed out about it. Also, I’m sorry I lied to you two. I just didn’t want you guys to know.” His friends looked at each other and then at him. “It’s okay..but why?” Peter looked at them, confused. “Why what?” “Why did you run away?” Kyle elaborated. Peter then shared his story about his parents fighting because of him and how his brother hated him. Emil then shared his story about how his brother was trying to control him but never made time for him. The boys left Alfred’s, Lovino’s and Ivan’s stories because it wasn’t their stories to tell. 

Just as Emil finished, Alfred came into the office. He spotted his two ‘brothers’ and immediately went over and hugged them while asking questions. They told him they’d tell him when they’re at home, so Lovi and Ivan could know. Alfred nodded and made his way to the secretary to sign them out. After a few, he returned and started ushering them to his car.

Peter stopped and turned to the three boys. “Please, don’t tell anyone. I’m begging you.” The boys looked at each other, then back at Peter and Emil smiling. “We promise.” Peter smiled. “Thank you, guys. You can text me later if you have any more questions, ‘kay?” “Okay, see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah”

The trio left the school building.

The car ride home was completely silent. Alfred wasn’t even blasting his music. Emil knew that it was only because he was worried, but it felt like he had just gotten expelled. Alfred was the unhappy parent thinking of a punishment. Sighing, Emil looked out the car window at the passing buildings. Soon enough, his apartment building came into view. Alfred parked, and they quietly made their way up the stairs to their apartment.

Ivan knew something was wrong the moment he heard the front door open. He looked over at the stove clock from his spot at the dining table. ‘10:47. It’s way too early for Alfred to be done class, and the others don’t get home till 3:20.’ Apparently, Lovino thought the same thing, considering he was looking at the three in confusion. Ivan looked at the two youngest and immediately noticed their red eyes. ‘They’ve been crying.’ he thought. “Oi, what the hell happened? Why’re you guys home early?” Ivan looked over at Lovino, then back at the three. They said nothing and went and sat down in the living room. Alfred motioned Lovino and Ivan over. The two got up and headed for the nearest armchairs. Emil, Peter, and Alfred sat on the sofa. It was silent again before Alfred spoke up. “Well?”

The two looked at each other, then at the others. “We..have a problem.” Emil started. Lovino cocked an eyebrow. “Okay..what kind of problem?” “Remember that assembly I told you guys about? Yeah, it turns out it wasn’t for drugs, but a field trip for the history students to London, England.” Lovino looked at them to see if they were joking. They were not. “What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Of all the places they could’ve chosen, they had to choose LONDON?! Yeah, no, not happening. You two are grounded for...uh...having rips in your jeans, so tell your teachers that you can’t go.” Peter laughed at Lovino’s stupid joke. Lovino felt a bit of accomplishment for cheering the sad boy up a little. “We can’t.” He looked over at Emil. “And why not?” “Because this trip is 70% of our grade. While it's not a big deal for Peter, it is for me because I’m supposed to graduate this year.” The oldest three turned to look at Emil. “70%?! Holy shit! No way can you guys not go on this trip!” “But there’s no way we can go on this trip either!” Peter cried out. “What the hell do we do?” No one said anything.

“I guess we are going back to London, da?”

Everyone looked at Ivan. “Babe, I love you, but what the fuck? We can’t go back.” Ivan sighed and looked at each of them. “Well, what else do we do? If we keep them home, they will fail and redo history. Emil won’t be able to graduate with his friends.” Alfred was about to argue, but Lovino interrupted him. “He’s right. As much as I don’t want to, we can’t let them fail.” Alfred sighed in defeat. “You’re right,” He turned to Emil and Peter. “So when do we leave? I wanna let my teacher know so that I can get my school work.” the two looked at each other, then back at the others. “You guys should stay here. That way you won’t get caught and you can continue living in the USA.” The oldest three shook their heads. “But..why? If you stay, you have no chance of getting caught.”

“Because if one of us falls, the others will fall with them, da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy  
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America  
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia  
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand  
> Emil Steilsson (Bondevik) (17) - Iceland


	7. Chapter 7: London Airports, Hotels and...My Brother?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention Cian, Kyle, and Jeremy are all characters I made up. Also, I'm not from the UK, nor have I ever been. I tried my best to be accurate, but uh, don't expect it to be perfect, lol.

Friday, October 22nd, 2021. Buffalo, NY, United States of America. 4:50 am (4 years, 2 months, and 2 days since we ran away)

A month went by faster than the five boys had wanted. Currently, it was 4:50 am, and they were sitting with about 80 other tired high schoolers and parents at the airport. Their flight wasn't until 5:30, so almost everyone was sleeping. That wasn't the case for Peter and his 'brothers' though; they were wide awake. Looking around, he spotted his two best friends a few benches down, both fast asleep on Jeremy's mom, Mrs. Jukelly. Kyle's dad couldn't go because he had to watch Kyle's little sister, so he had asked Jeremy's mom to look after him, which she was more than happy to do. Peter didn't realize that he had been staring until Mrs. Jukelly gave him a tired smile and waved. He smiled and waved back before turning to his family. Emil was writing in his diary- sorry, his journal because diaries are for middle school girls, Alfred was nervously looking and checking his phone every few minutes, Lovino was reading a book and bouncing his leg, and Ivan looked as calm as ever sitting there, also reading a book. Peter could tell he was nervous though, he's been on the same page for 20 minutes. He sighed.

Lovino looked up from his book and at Peter. By the look on the youngest's face, he was just as scared and nervous as the rest of them. Closing the book and bookmarking the page, he scooted over and sat in the seat right beside the boy. "Scared?" Peter jumped, and Lovino chuckled. Once he realized that it was just him, he sighed and gave a small nod. "Yeah, me too, kid. It'll be okay though, we have each other,r alright?" This seemed to help Peter a little more as it looked like he had perked up a bit. Lovino gave him a rare smile and looked out the airport window at the starry morning sky. 'I wonder how they're doing? I bet Nonno is doing great now that his 19-year-old deadbeat grandson that didn't have a job, wasn't going to school and still lived at home, was gone. Feliciano probably got the company and now has an amazing model girlfriend or boyfriend; Unless he's still dating that potato bastard. He better not be, or I'm gonna through hands. Sebastian most likely has a girlfriend and is one of the popular boys at school. And Antonio, he probably has a new boyfriend, not one who breaks up with him and runs away a day later,' Lovino thought bitterly. 'Yeah, they're probably doing amazing right now, without their asshole brother/grandson/ex-boyfriend there.' Breaking up with Antonio was the hardest thing he ever did. He remembers him crying and begging over the phone, asking what he could do to make him not leave. Lovino had choked back sobs and told him, 'I love you, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and I always will. Remember, this isn't your fault; it's mine.' before hanging up and blocking his number, sobbing quietly as he packed for early the next morning. Lovino looked out the airport window, wanting to forget the one man who he truly loved. A few tears slipped out.

He was slightly panicking. Okay, not slightly; he was hella panicking. Emil looked back down at his notebook so that it didn't look like he was eavesdropping. "It'll be okay' my ass. We're so gonna get caught. We don't know anything about our families anymore, what if he works in the hotel? Or the museums?' Emil paused. 'Damn it! I'm thinking about Lukas again; stop thinking about him! Think about...uh...puffins! Yeah! Puffins, just like the stuffed animal Lukas got for-' He paused again. 'God damn it! I thought about him again! Screw it, how is he? Is he happier now? What about Matthias and him, are they together?' "-il" 'Oh god, what if he got so depressed that he couldn't pay rent and Matthias broke up with him and kicked him out onto the streets and-'" Emil!" Emil's eyes snapped up to see Alfred staring at him. Blinking and looking around, he realized that his brothers were surrounding him. "Uh, guys? Is something wrong?" Alfred smacked him upside the head. "Is something wrong?! Dude! You just had a panic attack!" Emil's eyes widened. "I did?" Four heads nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ivan asked. He was about to open his mouth, but the announcements came on before he could get a word out. "Attention all passengers, flight B9037 to London, England is boarding now, all passengers, please make your way to the gate." Emil gulped.

Alfred hated flying. He really, really did. The seats were too small, there was no room for your legs, and the food sucked ass. The only good thing about this was that he didn't have to sit next to strangers. The bad news was that he and his 'brothers' and boyfriend had to sit beside each other for 7 fucking hours. Alfred huffed and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to get some sleep. It was short-lived as he felt a small finger poking him. He opened his eyes to glare at the perpetrator, only to realize it was Peter, and Peter looked like he was gonna cry. Quickly, Alfred sat up and hugged the boy." What's wrong? Are you scared of going home?" A small nod."...Do you wanna talk about it?" Another small nod. The two teens parted. "So, what's up?" Peter took a deep breath. "I'm scared. What if we get caught? I can't go home, I'm a terrible brother to Erland, and he will be miserable again if I do! The arguing will come back too. I can't listen to them fight because of me. I just can't!" He quietly sobbed. "I just...I don't know anymore...do they even want me? I mean, pap-Berwald adopted me without Tino knowing, so I could see why they wouldn't want me; I basically broke up their marriage." Alfred's eyes went wide. "Peter, you did not break up their marriage. Yes, Berwald should've asked and made sure that they both wanted another child, but that's not your fault. You didn't choose to get adopted by them-him. Their arguments are their own fault, not yours, okay?" Peter nodded and looked Alfred in the eye. "Thanks, nephew, I've rambled on enough; what about you? You wanna talk about your family?"

Alfred jokingly glared at the nickname. Peter was technically his uncle, but he would never call him that. "I guess I could. I'm mostly scared to run into Arthur because God forbid he's gonna calmly hug me and say how much he missed me and that he's sorry for treating me like shit. He's gonna yell at me and play the victim. I don't want to deal with it or him. Francis and Mattie probably don't care as much because I haven't seen them in 12 years; hell, I doubt Arthur called them." Alfred spat. By now, Ivan, Lovin and Emil were listening. "If it makes you feel better, my nonn-grandfather will probably do the same." They looked at Lovino. "I mean playing the victim and yelling, not the part about not telling your brother or father." Alfred gave him a small smile." Honestly, I would prefer it if my brother did that. He would probably cry and hold me for hours. Then put alarms on my window and the front door as well as put a tracking device on me." Emil shuddered at that last comment. Everyone laughed. "Da, my older sister, would also cry and hug me for hours, and my younger one would probably try to stab me while crying." Everyone laughed again. They all looked up to the front to watch the final bit of the safety the poor flight attendants had to do. Soon, they were heading towards the runway. "Hey, guys?" The plane stopped at the beginning of the runway. "Yeah, Peter?" It started moving. "If...If we do get caught, it won't change anything between us, right? We'll still have each other's backs, Right?" The plane picked up speed. "Yes, of course! We'll always be here for each other no matter what, da?" The plane picked up more speed. "Okay, I don't know what I'd do without you guys." A chorus of 'same' was heard. The plane took off towards London.

The flight wasn't as bad as Ivan had intentionally thought it would be. It was 5:56pm local time, so about 12:56pm their time. They had landed at Heathrow Airport about 20ish minutes ago. They were now waiting at the luggage pickup, waiting for their suitcases to come out. Peter talked to his two friends, who looked very excited to be there. Emil talked to his friend as well, who looked just as excited as the two ninth-graders did. Alfred was holding onto his arm, and Lovino was off to the side looking at his phone. Finally, the luggage started to pour out of the shoot and onto the conveyor belt.

All the parents started to grab their suitcases and head towards the front doors, where they would all be meeting the two teachers. Ivan spotted his bag and went to grab it, only to be pulled down by Alfred. "Alfred, what are you-Alfred? What's wrong?" Said man was shaking in what seemed to be fear. "I saw him." Ivan gave a confused look. "Baby, you're gonna have to elaborate; I don't know who 'him' is." "..My brother...I saw my brother. We made eye contact for a split second before I pulled you down." Ivan's eyes widened. He had a small feeling that one of them, or maybe all of them, would get caught, but so soon, now he was not expecting that. Ivan stood up and looked around before his eyes settled on...Alfred? No, this wasn't his boyfriend. This boy's hair was longer, and he had a strange curl. He also seemed to be a bit lankier than Alfred. Other than that, they were identical. Ivan watched him while trying to not make it seem suspicious. The Alfred-clone wasn't looking towards him. Instead, he was looking towards the gates of a plane that had just landed. Ivan watched as a white-haired man with red eyes walked into the airport.' Gilbert..?!' Gilbert looked around and spotted Alfred-clone. He smirked while walking towards Alfred-clone, then he...kissed him? Ivan blinked a few times to make sure he didn't see incorrectly. Nope, they were definitely kissing. Soon the two parted and made their way towards the front doors, which also happened to be the direction Ivan and Alfred were. He turned around to make it look like he was waiting for his luggage. As they passed, he could hear a few snippets of their conversation over the crowd of teens and parents. "I missed you." "How was Germany?" "It was Awesome! Mainly because I was there." Soon, they were lost in the crowd of people.

A few seconds later, Alfred popped up and looked around wildly. "Is he gone? Please tell me he's gone." Da, he is gone." Alfred sighed in relief. He couldn't believe it. Half an hour in England, and he was almost spotted by his fucking brother. "What the hell was he even doing here?!" Alfred said to no one in particular. Ivan answered him. "Do you remember Gilbert? It looked like he was picking him up. It seems like the two of them are together. Either that or your french father has had an influence on how he greets people." Alfred blinked. His baby brother was dating Gilbert, of all people? Jeez. After a bit, his suitcase came around. Grabbing it, he followed Ivan, who had his in hand towards the others, who were already there. Peter was the first to notice them. "Hey! There they are!" The other two snapped their heads towards them. "Took you bastards, long enough! What the hell took you so damn long?" Lovino asked, annoyed. Alfred looked around to make sure his brother wasn't around and then replied, "Sorry, I saw my brother, and I didn't... y'know...want to get caught." The trio was taken back. "Wait, what?! You saw Mattie? Shit!" Peter started to look around wildly to see if he was still there. "Don't worry, da? Pretty sure he left with his boyfriend." Alfred watched Peter let out a breath. "Okay, thank God. Don't scare me like that asshole!" Peter screeched at him. He laughed. The five talked for a bit as they waited. Soon enough, Ms. Heylop called for their attention. "Okay, everyone! First, I would like to thank all the parents who agreed to come. We definitely wouldn't have been able to make this trip without you!" Cheers went through the crowd. "And second, let's take attendance! Starting with the ninth-graders from my class...Julia?"

"Here!"

"Elizabeth?"

"Here."

"Jayson K?"

"Right here!"

This went on for a bit, and soon, everyone's name was called, Mr. Kello took over. "Alright! Students whose parents couldn't come, follow Ms. Heylop! Everyone else can go get a rental car and go to the hotel. Don't forget! Activities start on Monday at 10:00am local time. If you can't go to an activity for any reason, please tell one of us immediately! Alright, have a great weekend!" Again, more cheers were heard. All the students whose parents couldn't come followed Ms. Heylop towards a large bus. Emil followed Peter and the others to the car rental place and got in line. As he was waiting, he was suddenly glomped on. "Cian, get off! You're heavy!" He said, annoyed. Turning around. He was face to face with his best friend, sporting a goofy smile. "Dude, isn't this so exciting?" Emil raised an eyebrow in a 'Did you forget already, dumbass?' fashion. Cian's face dropped as he remembered that of course, Emil wouldn't be excited. "Dude, don't worry. This place is huge! There's no way you'll be found." Cian said, regaining that goofy smile. Cian's older brother called him back over. He gave a sympathetic glance at him and mouthed 'don't worry' before running and glomping his brother to his brother. Emil turned back around and continued to wait in line.

The five quietly put their luggage into the trunk and piled into an old Volkswagen. Ivan was driving because he's the only one that has a British license, even though it expired like 2 years ago. Lovino was in the passenger, and the other three are in the back. Typing the hotel address into the built-in GPS, Ivan pulled out of the parking lot and onto downtown London's main road. The ride was awkwardly silent until Alfred spoke up; "Damn, London hasn't changed a bit, has it dudes?" Everyone, minus Ivan, looked out their respective windows. Peter had to lean forward a bit to see since he was the unlucky soul who had to sit in the middle. Alfred was right; they knew nothing would've changed, but after living in another country for 4 years, you would hope.

Ivan pulled into the hotel and was greeted by a young bell boy. "Hello, sir! Welcome to Corinthia Hotel! Are you here on the Buffalo Ridge Highschool field trip?" "Da, we are. It should be under Alfred F. Jones." The bell boy looked down at the clipboard in his hand and crossed Alfred's name off. "Alright, sir, please make your way to the front desk to get your room." The bell boy turned away and walked to the people behind them. The boys grabbed their suitcases and made their way to the front desk. A plump woman sat behind it, talking to some of Emil's and Peter's classmates. Soon they left towards the elevator, and Lovino made his way towards the woman. "Hello, sir! What can I do for you?" "We have a room reservation; it should be under Alfred F. Jones." The woman nodded and quickly nodded. "Ah! Here you are, Mr. Jones; your rooms are 720 and 721, here are your keys. Enjoy your stay!" Lovino nodded, not bothering to correct the woman, and headed towards the elevators with the others behind him. Piling in, he hit the button for the 7th floor, watching the numbers as they ascended up. Once on their floor, they made their way towards their rooms, Lovino, Emil, and Peter in one, and Ivan and Alfred. Lovino hastily opened the hotel door and made his way to one of the 2 queen beds in the little bedroom. Peter and Emil followed, with Peter crashing on the couch and Emil in the other bed. They were asleep in seconds.

Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy

Feliciano Vargas (20) - North Italy

Sebastian Vargas (17) - Seborga

Romulus Vargas (67) - Rome

Arthur Kirkland (38) - England

Francis Bonnefoy (41) - France

Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America

Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (19) - Canada

Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia

Emil Steilsson )Bondevik) (17) - Iceland

Lukas Bondevik (26) - Norway

Matthias Køhler (28) - Denmark

Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand

Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (13) - Ladonia

Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (34 turning 35) - Finland

Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (35) - Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy
> 
> Feliciano Vargas (20) - North Italy
> 
> Sebastian Vargas (17) - Seborga
> 
> Romulus Vargas (67) - Rome
> 
> Arthur Kirkland (38) - England
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy (41) - France
> 
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America
> 
> Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (19) - Canada
> 
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia
> 
> Emil Bondevik (17) - Iceland
> 
> Lukas Bondevik (26) - Norway
> 
> Matthias Køhler (28) - Denmark
> 
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand
> 
> Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (13) - Ladonia
> 
> Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (34 turning 35) - Finland
> 
> Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (35) - Sweden


	8. Being Bored Killed the Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! The Corinthia Hotel is a real place, but I'll be making up the rest of the minor places such as restaurants and shopping centers (malls). Also, I'm not entirely sure how to properly type in pounds (The British currency, not the weight.) and stuff, so it probably won't be accurate.

Monday, October 25th, 2021. London, England. 8:46 am (4 years, 2 months, and 5 days since we ran away)

Hey, journal, it's been a while, hasn't it? What, like two years now? It doesn't matter; I just need to write my thoughts down. To give a bit of backstory, We ran away 4 years ago and happily live in Buffalo, United States. But about a month ago, our history teachers thought it would be a good idea to make an overseas field trip. To where you may ask? London, England. Y'know, the place we ran away from? Yeah there. Now, my and my brothers are on this stupid field trip with a high chance of getting caught. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that this trip is like 70% of our grades. Anyways, I'm so nervous. Alfred had almost gotten caught in the first 20 minutes of being in the damn country! This means that my brother could be anywhere! I truly don't even know what I'd do if Lukas, or anyone for that matter, found me. I'd have to leave the happy life I have back in the US.

Emil had tried to go back to sleep. However, his attempts were fruitless, thanks to the building anxiety in his stomach. So he decided to write in his journal that he hasn't written in years. Today was the first day of the school activities and to say he was nervous was an understanding. It was the first time anyone from the group was going outside the hotel. They had spent the weekend watching TV, eating, and sleeping instead of going out site-seeing like their classmates had most likely done. Although, there wasn't even a point in them going site-seeing, considering they had seen practically everything London had to offer. Emil huffed and finally got up and quietly made his way out of the bedroom so that he wouldn't wake Lovino.

Once he got out to the living room, he saw Peter sitting up on his pull-out bed playing games on his phone. "You're up early." He said without looking up. "Couldn't sleep; my alarm would've gone off in like 10 minutes anyways." With that, he walked into the bathroom to shower, being smart enough to put his clothes in there the night before. He turned on the shower and removed his pyjamas before stepping in. 'Okay, if I remember correctly, the 12th-graders are going to the British Museum, while the 9th-graders are going to Westminster Abbey.' Emil softly smiled at the thought of going to the British Museum on a field trip again. He went there on a field trip when he was in 3rd grade or year 4 with his best friend, Leon. His smile faded a bit when he thought of Leon. He missed him a lot. He was Emil's first real friend, even though Lukas didn't like him at all. 'Wonder what he's up to now.' He thought as he rinsed the conditioner out of hair. Realizing that he probably didn't have a lot of time left, he finished his shower and got dressed in a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans and a grey oversized hoodie. Not his usual style, but he definitely wouldn't stand out to anyone. He left the bathroom to see Peter sitting on his couch-bed in a similar outfit. Peter looked up at him and gave him a tired glare. "Fucking hell, man, what took you so long? Were you jacking off or some shit?" Emil glared back. "No, I wasn't. Can't a man take a long shower without being questioned?" "Well yeah, but he shouldn't have taken fifty fucking minutes!" Emil quickly grabbed his phone and checked the time; sure enough, the numbers said '9:51 am' "Oh, god damn it!" Quickly, the two boys shoved on a random pair of shoes they brought, grabbed their day-bags, and left out the door. 'I need a fucking coffee.'

He and Emil made it to the front doors with 2 minutes to spare. Once outside, Peter headed towards the 9th-graders and Emil towards the 12th-graders. Immediately, his two friends spotted him and glomped on the tired boy. "Dude! There you are! We thought we were gonna hafta leave without you!" Jeremy said with way too much energy. "Yeah, man, that would have been shi-crappy," Kyle said, censoring his swear because there were adults near-by. Peter was about to respond when a man with cinnamon-bun-looking hair and thick eyebrows like his own came up to the group. "Hello, year 10s! Oh, sorry, I mean 9th-graders! My name is Hunapo, And I am going to be your tour guide!" A bunch of kids whooped and cheered. "Haha, glad you're all excited! Follow me towards the bus! I'll explain the rules on the way." With that, the man turned around and headed towards a greyhound bus. Peter, Jeremy, and Kyle got on and picked seats in the middle. Soon, everyone was on the bus and took off. Hunapo was explaining the rules, but he wasn't listening. He started to breathe heavily as the bus went farther and farther from his safe zone. Luckily, Kyle noticed him starting to panic and immediately started to calm him down. "It's gonna be okay, man; we'll stay on either side of you, so you stand out less. Also, London is pretty big. No way is anyone gonna find you, especially since it's a Monday. Everyone is either at work or school." This seemed to do the trick, as Peter's breaths became even again. He smiled gratefully at Kyle and turned back to hear the last bit of Hunapo's speech.

Emil was in heaven. Cian had bought him coffee! He focused on thanking Cian that he didn't even notice that their tour guide had shown up until he started talking. "Olá, everyone! My name is João, and I'm going to be your tour guide! Please follow me." Emil looked over at their tour guide. He was about 5'9 and couldn't be older than 30. He had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, bright green eyes and tan skin. He wore a hoodie with the tour guide logo and khaki pants, and some sneakers. Emil didn't realize he was staring until he was violently jerked forward by Cian. "Bro, I'm not gay, but our tour guide is hot." "I don't know, man, that sounds pretty gay." By then, they were both on the bus. Cian dragged Emil to the back and sat down in the window seat while Emil sat in the middle. No one sat in the aisle seat. Soon the bus started to move, and João stood up and began to speak. "Alright, everyone! I know you're all excited, but I need you to listen, please, thank you! Today we will be going to the British museum! Here are the rules; Don't wander off on your own. If you have to go to the bathroom, tell me and then take a friend with you. You can talk but be as quiet as you can to disturb the other tourists. Please do not touch anything unless it's a hands-on exhibit. And last but not least, have loads of fun!" The bus erupted into claps. Cian leaned over to him and whispered, "Please, as if anyone is going to disobey this hunk." Emil choked on his coffee.

Lovino. Was. Bored. The other two had left for their field trip about 2 hours ago now, and they wouldn't be back for another two or three. Alfred and Ivan were still sleeping even though it was like 11:40. He would be sleeping too, if it wasn't for Emil yelling 'Oh god damn it' and then slamming the door. 'Fucking brats,' He thought bitterly. Currently, he was hanging upside-down on his bed. 'Ugh, what the hell could I do? I could go shopping. Ha, no way, I'll definitely get caught-' He sat up quickly. 'Wait a damn minute; I can go shopping! It's a Monday. Everyone is at work or school.' A smile was now on his face. 'Oh hell yeah! This is going to be so much fun!' Even though Lovino had left the rich life behind, he still had some rich boy tendencies, like how he dressed and bought the most expensive things he could afford. He got up and headed for his suitcase that was by the TV. Opening it, he picked out a pair of dress pants that were folded at the ankles, a dark green dress shirt, a pair of dress shoes and his one Gucci belt he had brought with him all those years ago. Quickly he put on the outfit, leaving the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Lovino left the bedroom and straight into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Before he left, he sent a text to Ivan about where he was going. Grabbed his little backpack and coat, he than both on and left the hotel.

Before heading towards the mall, he stopped at a café just down the street and grabbed a coffee and a bagel. As he walked in, he noticed a single girl behind the counter. She had long blonde hair tied into a high pony. She was pretty short too, and she had purple-blueish eyes. But what stood out the most was the large white bow that sat on top of her head. Lovino got in line, and soon it was his turn. "Good morning, welcome to the Musical Magic Café; what can I get for you?" She said in a monotone voice. "Can I get a large dark roast and one of your cinnamon bagels?" The girl typed his order into the computer. "Anything else?" "No, that's it." "That'll be £6.80" He took out £10 and placed it on the counter. She took it and typed in a few things before the register opened and handed him his change. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What's with the bow?" The girl glared. "What, you got a problem with it?" "No, not at all. I was just wondering why you would wear something so obnoxious." The girl glared harder. "Not that it's any of your business, but it was the last thing my big brother gave to me before he disappeared. So maybe you shouldn't judge others' choice of fashion before know the whole fuck-" "Natalya!" The girl, Natalya, whipped her head around towards an older man in his 30s. "You know that is not how we speak to customers!" The man turned to Lovino. "I am so sorry, sir." He said in a heavy German accent. 'Oh great, it's a potato bastard, way to ruin my morning.' "It's okay. It's my fault anyway." Lovino said nicely. "Still, my employees should know better. Apologize, Natalya." "But Roderich-" "Now" Natalya looked towards him. "I'm sorry, sir." Lovino smiled. "It's okay, and I am sorry too. My comment was very uncalled for." Just then, another barista put his coffee and bagel on the counter and walked away to finish other orders. He grabbed his food, gave a small wave, and left the shop.

Lovino soon was in the backseat of a taxi on his way to Earl Grey shopping centre. He finished his bagel just as the driver pulled into the parking lot. He paid the man and got out, watching the taxi drive away for a few minutes before heading inside. His eyes went wide in excitement. He hadn't been clothes shopping in months! Walking in further, he noticed a few shops that he hadn't been in years, like Gucci and Prada. Walking past them because he can no longer afford to shop there. He walked into a Michel Kors and began to look around. Picking out a few things, he headed to the back, where an employee greeted him and brought him to an empty change room.

This went on for a few hours, Lovino going in, looking at clothes, trying them on, then buying them. By the end, he had about 6 shopping bags in each hand. As he was about to leave. He stopped in front of the Prada store that he passed on the way in. 'Ugh, if I go in, I'll just be pissed because I can't fucking afford anything.' After a minute, he decided. 'Fuck it, I'll go in to look, and that's it.' He adjusted the bags in his hands and walked past a group of teenagers. He immediately went towards the bag section and started looking at the backpacks. Lovino saw a bag that was a little bit out of his reach. Dropping the bags in his left hand, he stood up on his tiptoes, not noticing that another person was reaching for the same bag until they knocked into each other, making Lovino drop the bags in his right hand onto the ground as he fell. He heard a grunt from the other man as he also fell down. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir, please let me help-" Lovino heard a gasp from above, and he looked up into the green eyes of one of the few people he was trying to avoid. There was a choked sob and then;

"...Lovi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy
> 
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America
> 
> Matthew P. Kirkland-Bonnefoy (19) - Canada
> 
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia
> 
> Emil Bondevik (17) - Iceland
> 
> Lukas Bondevik (26) - Norway
> 
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand
> 
> João Fernández Carriedo (27) - Portugal
> 
> Hunapo Davis (25) - New Zealand
> 
> Roderich Edelstein (30) - Austria
> 
> Natalya Braginskaya (19) - Belarus
> 
> Thank you to the 3 people who commented BTW! You guys are very sweet~


	9. One Down, Four to Go.

Monday, October 25th, 2021. London, England. 3:26 pm (4 years, 2 months, and 5 days since we ran away)

Lovino said nothing as he stood up, still keeping eye contact with his youngest brother. They stood there for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a thick accent. "Oi Seb, there you are! I found this cute bag- Hey, what's wrong!?" The boy, obviously Australian, said as he made his way over to his friend. Sebastian said nothing and continued to stare at Lovino like he just killed someone. Lovino took a deep breath and finally spoke. "...Hey, Sebby." That was the breaking point for his brother, as he dropped onto his knees and started to sob violently. His friend gasped and ran off, returning a minute later with two other boys. One with spiky brown hair immediately went to Sebastian's side and pulled him into a hug. The other two hung back, unsure what to do. The boy with brown hair glared at him. "What the FUCK did you say to my boyfriend, you asshole?! I'll beat you into a bloody pulp-" "Jay, stop! He didn't do anything." Ah, Lovino remembered this guy. This was Jason Jones, Sebastian's best friend-well, boyfriend now, and Alfred's biological cousin. Jason looked back down at Sebastian, confused. "What do you mean? Why are you crying then?" His brother didn't answer and instead looked back at Lovino with a harsh glare that didn't match him at all.

"Four fucking years Lovino."

He winced at the use of his full name. He opened his mouth to respond, but Sebastian spoke first. "NO. You don't get to speak. Four years. FOUR YEARS. Do you have ANY idea how long we looked for you?! Do you know what you put us through?! Feli locked himself in his bedroom for months, only coming out to get food now and then. Nonno buried himself in his work so that he wouldn't have to remember you're gone. And me? I cried myself to sleep, begging God to bring back my fratellone!"

By now, Sebastian was out of breath, but he continued." And where do I find you? Shopping without a care in the world. We thought you were dead!" He was about to go into another rant, Lovino interrupted him. "Did you ever stop to think of why I left? I guess fucking not. After years, you finally found me, and what was the first thing you said to me? 'Do you know what I did to you?' No hug or 'Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay.' You never cared about me! You only ever cared about each other! I'M JUST A BURDEN TO YOU GUYS, AND YOU JUST PROVED IT." Lovino was now crying as well. He looked at his little brother and saw hurt and sadness in his eyes instead of the previous anger. Lovino shook his head and scowled. He began to pick up his bags and stopped when Sebastian spoke again, much more quietly. "Y-you think you're a burden to us…?" "I don't think, I know." He said and continued to pick up his bags. After all his bags were grabbed, he looked into his brother's eyes. "You never saw me, got it?" He turned to his friends. "You three, I don't know your names, but you better take care of my fratellino, or I will personally rip your dicks off." With that, he pushed past them and out of the store. Sebastian was too shocked to follow.

Peter and Emil collapsed onto the couch pullout, both sighing in relief. They had just gotten back from their trips without being spotted or spotting anyone. The door that was between theirs and Alfred's room opened. Both boys looked over to see Alfred walking in, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, guys! How was the trip?" The duo groaned in response. Alfred laughed. "Haha, well, Lovino went out shopping, so he should be back soon- speak of the devil." The three turned their heads towards the front door, and soon enough, Lovino walked in. Alfred's normal smile immediately dropped as he saw him. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Lovino said nothing, dropping his bags in the doorway and speed walking into the bedroom. Soon, sobs were heard in between the two hotel rooms. Ivan popped his head in. "What is wrong with Lovino?" He asked curiously. The others looked at each other, then back at Ivan before shrugging. The four walked into the bedroom. Lovino was faced down on the bed sobbing to a pillow.

Peter spoke first; "Hey Lovi? Are you okay?" Lovino shook his head 'no' and continued to cry, giving no other context. About half an hour later, the sobbing turned into sniffles, and Lovino finally turned around to face them. "My brother found me," he said so quietly that Peter almost didn't catch it. His eyes widened. He looked at the others; they all had similar expressions. "Which one?" Emil asked slowly. It was quiet for a few seconds, then; "...Sebastian." Peter gasped loudly. Lovino continued. "I went to the mall, and I was shopping around for a bit. On my way out, I saw a Prada store and decided to go in, for old times sake, y'know?" he sniffed. "I-I saw a bag and wanted to have a closer look. Next thing I know, I'm looking into the eyes of my baby brother." Lovino started to cry again. "He-he yelled at me! Sebastian doesn't yell." By now, he was sobbing again. Peter sat on the other bed, taking in the information. Sebastian yelled? That couldn't be right. But seeing Lovino so upset, it had to be true. Standing up, he made his way over to Lovino and hugged him. One by one, everyone else joined in until the bed was full.

Sebastian took big steps up to his family mansion's grand doors, tears still rolling down his face. When Lovino had left the store, he'd been too shocked to try and follow him. Once he had snapped out of it, it was too late. Lovino was gone. He and his friends searched the entire shopping centre for any sign that he was still there, but it was evident that he had left. Wiping his eyes with his coat sleeve, Sebastian opened the large doors and stepped inside. His favourite butler, Mark, immediately greeted him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas. You're home earlier-" "Where is my grandfather?" Sebastian interrupted. He knew he was rude and would probably be scolded later, but at that moment, he didn't give two shits. "Master Vargas is in the lounge with Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt," Mark answered. He said nothing and sped down the hall towards the lounge. Not bothering to knock, he slammed open the door. "And then he said-oh Sebastian! You're home! How was shopping?" His grandfather, Romulus Vargas, asked. "I saw him."

Romulus blinked. "You saw who?" he asked. "Lovino." The room was silent. Deadly silent. Feliciano broke it first. "...What? A-are you sure? It could've-" "I know what I saw, Feliciano! It was him! I know it was! We ran into each other! Literally! He talked to me; he said my fucking name. He...He…" Sebastian broke down, falling onto his knees in the doorway. Romulus quickly reacted, immediately going to his youngest grandson and pulling him into a hug. Not a second later, Feliciano joined them on the floor. The two older ones comforted the younger until he calmed down enough to be led to one of the couches where Ludwig still sat.

"What did he say? Is he okay? Where did you see him" Feliciano asked, sitting down next to his fiancé. He watched his fratellino take a deep breath. "H-he's okay, I think. I don't know. He didn't look injured. He seemed fine. But you know how he is; he wouldn't tell us if he was hurt even if he was. I saw him at the Prada store. We were both reaching for a bag when we knocked each other over. I went to offer him some help gathering his bags, but once I saw him, I kinda broke down." Sebastian said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Anyway, after, I-I got mad at him. I-I yelled at him like an idiot. Then he yelled back, saying how he's a burden to us and that we don't care about him, only each other. A-after, he left. I was in so much shock that I didn't follow him. By the time I snapped out of it, he was gone." Feliciano held back a sob. His Fratellone thought they didn't care about him? He didn't realize he had begun crying until he felt two strong arms around him. He buried his face into Ludwig's chest and cried. "It's okay. This is good news! We now know that he is in London. We'll call the police and-"

"No."

The three looked at Romulus like he had just grown an extra head. Not waiting for any replies, he continued, "The police are fucking useless to us. They didn't do jackshit 4 years ago, and I highly doubt they will now. Besides, if Lovino knows that we are looking at him, he might try to leave the country. Then we'll never find him." He stated. He turned towards Ludwig. "Ludwig, if I may, could you ask your grandfather to help us find him? I know the two of us aren't on good terms, but I will do anything to get my grandson back." Ludwig gave a firm nod and took out his phone to make the call. Romulus turned towards his grandsons. "This time, we will find him. And we won't let him go."

Lovino woke up dazed and confused why there was weight on him. He looked down and saw both Emil and Peter on top of him, with their heads on his stomach. Looking over at the clock, he squinted, looking at the bright red numbers that said: "2:27 am, damn." He sighed, remembering the events that had occurred just hours ago. 'Can't believe I got caught already. They're probably sending a whole ass swat team out to find me just so Nonno looks good for the media.' He pushed both Emil and Peter off of him and stood up to grab a glass of water from the bathroom. Alfred and Ivan were nowhere in sight. 'Guess they went back to their room.' His thoughts were confirmed when he saw that the door connecting their rooms was closed. Walking into the bathroom, he was temporarily blinded when he turned on the lights. Lovino grabbed a glass by the sink and filled it up with water. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided to just hang out in the living room. Once he got there, he nearly screamed. Sitting on the pullout bed was Emil.

Emil snorted when he saw Lovino jump. When Lovino had pushed him off, he had woken up. He knew it was early, but Emil had questions that he didn't want to ask earlier because Lovino was still very distressed. "What the fuck Emil, why the hell are you up?! And how did you get past me without me seeing you?!" Emil laughed. "I'm up 'cause you woke me up when you pushed me off." He then turned serious. "Lovi, I wanted to ask you some questions. Please?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Child, it is 2:34 am. Can't it wait until later?" "No, because I don't want the others to know. It's not that I don't trust them! It's just…" Lovino seemed to get the hint and sat down beside him on the bed. "Alright. It's not like I'll be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Ask away." Emil took a deep breath.

"How was it? Running into your brother, I mean."

Taking a sip of his water, Lovino responded, "Honestly? It was somewhat scary but...exciting? I think we can all agree we miss our families, so being able to see my little brother again, even if it was for a minute, was exciting. That is until he started yelling. Why? Are you scared to run into your brother?" Emil nodded. "It's just...my brother is kinda scary. He's extremely overprotective of me, so if I do get caught, I probably won't be allowed out of the house at all. He'll probably put bars on my window and take my phone, so I can't contact anyone. But then he'll just start ignoring me again in favour of Matthias." Lovino gave him a questioning look. "Who's Matyeiss?" "Matthias. And he's my brother's boyfriend. He helped us out after our mom left on Lukas' 18th birthday. We were homeless for a bit until he offered us a place to stay until Lukas had a stable income. But then, they started dating, so we never ended up moving out. Lukas would always push me aside in favour of hanging out with Matthias. But he would always try to control me." Emil finished with a gloomy look. Lovino had known that Emil ran away because his brother was being a shit parent. But he didn't know that he was being pushed aside by some random dude that had entered into their lives.

Emil watched Lovino take in the information. "Well, I'll say this much. If you do get caught, you could always call one of us. Also, you'll still have Peter, right? If I remember correctly, you told me that your brother and Peter's parents are terrific friends. So they'll most likely see each other a lot. You'll be able to see Peter. But don't forget, you can always call one of us. And if Luki or whatever his name is won't let you, I'll call the fucking fire department." Emil smiled a rare smile. "Thanks, Lovi, I feel bet-" He interrupted himself with a yawn. "Go to bed, kid. I'll take the pullout because Peter stole my bed." Emil nodded and stood up. Before walking into the room, He turns to Lovino. "Good night, and thank you." With that, he disappeared into the room and closed the door.

Lovino snorted. "Anytime, kid." He looked over at the clock. 3:12 am. He closed his eyes.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy  
> Feliciano Vargas (20) - North Italy  
> Sebastian Vargas (17) - Seborga  
> Romulus Vargas (67) - Rome  
> Alfred F. Jones (Kirkland-Bonnefoy) (19) - America  
> Ivan Braginski (24 turning 25) - Russia  
> Emil Bondevik (17) - Iceland  
> Lukas Bondevik (26) - Norway  
> Matthias Køhler (28) - Denmark  
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand  
> Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (34 turning 35) - Finland  
> Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (35) - Sweden  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt (20) - Germany  
> Gerald Beilschmidt (67) - Germania  
> Jason Jones (18) - Molossia  
> Oscar Cooper (16) - Hutt River (He will never die!)  
> Lux Abelsson (17) - Luxembourg


	10. Detective Sebastian Is On The Case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me. I realized that I had some of the dates wrong in the timeline. They're fixed now, though. I'm using they/them pronouns for Hunapo (New Zealand) because I've always seen them as a they/them.

Wednesday, October 27th, 2021. London, England. 10:02 am (4 years, 2 months, and 7 days since we ran away)

Sebastian was pacing around his bedroom. It has been two days since he spotted Lovino, and they haven't found another trace. They had checked almost every hotel in the area, and none of the hotels had a room under his name. 'Where the heck is he? Did he get out of London already? How did one man alone manage to stay hidden-' He abruptly stopped, almost tripping himself. 'What if...what if he wasn't alone?!' Quickly, he made his way over to his computer and sat down in the plush desk chair. Sebastian typed in 'Missing Persons 2017'. He clicked enter and clicked on the first link, titled 'Missing Vargas boy and others!' He scrolled down quickly and found what he was looking for—a name list of the five people that went missing.

Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen, aged 9. 4'5 ft, Short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Last seen wearing a pair of blue and white sailor pyjamas.

Sebastian sighed sadly as he read the first name. He missed his little friend dearly. Things just haven't been the same without his bright smile and optimism. He continued.

Emil Bondevik, aged 13. 5'1 ft, Short light blonde hair, purple eyes. Last seen wearing grey sweatpants and a purple hoodie with baggy white socks.

Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy, aged 15. 5'7 ft, Shaggy blonde hair with a cowlick, blue eyes. Last seen wearing blue and red plaid pyjama pants, a black t-shirt with the batman symbol, and hamburger slippers.

Lovino Vargas, aged 19. 5'6 ft, short brown hair with an astray curl the left sight of his head, green-brown eyes. Last seen wearing a grey suit with a white button-up shirt, a green tie and black dress shoes.

Ivan Braginsky, aged 20. 6'1 ft, short blonde almost white hair, purple eyes. Last seen wearing light blue jeans, a dark grey jumper with a white button-up underneath, black converse shoes and a cream-coloured scarf.

Their respective families last saw them before disappearing in the early morning of July 20th. If anyone has any information about them, please call-

Sebastian stopped reading. 'How the HELL did we miss that?! Five people go missing on the same night. They had to be together!' Grabbing his phone, he went to texts and scrolled all the way to the bottom and tapped on a name that he hasn't texted in years.

Sebby: Hey, I need to speak to you. Meet me at Hyde park in 30 minutes.

Erlandy: What? Why? Why the hell are you texting me all of a sudden?

Sebby: Please! I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but this is really important, and you're the only one I can trust.

Erlandy: Why can't you text it to me??

Sebby: Because it has to be in person. It's about Peter.

Erlandy: I'm on my way.

Erland slammed his laptop closed and grabbed his wallet with his bus pass and his phone that was sitting on the bed. He half-ran-half-walked to the front door and shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers. As he was about to put on his jacket, his 'mother', Tino, appeared around the corner. "Erland? Where are you going? You usually don't leave the house until 2:00." Tino said. Erland froze. He was about to tell him the truth but decided against it, remembering what Sebastian had said. "Oh uh, Hubert wants me to go to Hyde park with him to uh...help him with art! Yeah!" He said, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious. Tino raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh, well, would you like a ride?" "NO, I mean no thanks." He finished putting on his jacket and walked over to Tino. He kissed him on the cheek and muttered a quick 'Bye Mama' before leaving out the door. Erland hastily made his way to the bus stop and waited for the next bus.

Tino knew Erland was lying. He had always been a terrible liar, and this time was no exception. He let out a long sigh and headed back into the kitchen to resume the brunch he was making. He had always taught Erland and Peter not to lie, but whatever this was, it seemed important to his youngest son, so he let it go. Tino's mood dropped as he thought about Peter. He missed him so damn much that it actually hurt. The way he would always jump on them to wake them up in the mornings, the way he would always give them hugs, the way his smile lit up a room whenever he walked in. He hadn't realized that he had been crying until he felt two strong hands on his face wiping away his tears. He looked over at his husband of 13 years. "O-oh! Good morning Berwald! Did you sleep well?"

The man known as Berwald looked his 'wife' up and down, ignoring his question to ask one of his own. "Why're you cryin'?" "Oh, i-it's nothing." He said. "You're thinking about Peter again, aren't you?" His 'wife' nodded and buried his head into Berwald's chest. "I miss him so much! Why did he run away?! I want my baby boy back!" By now, Tino was full-on sobbing into his chest. Berwald held him close for a few minutes before speaking up. "Hey, it's okay, we'll find 'im. One day he'll come 'back to us." Tino lifted his head to look at him. "You're-you're right. We will see him again! We will." He then kissed Berwald on the lips. "I love you, Ber." "I love you too."

Sebastian shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He had been waiting for Erland to show up for about ten minutes, and he was getting impatient. Just as he took out his phone to text him, he saw a shadow above him. Looking up, he saw Oscar standing there grinning at him like an idiot. "Hey, mate!" Sebastian gave him a tired smile. "Hey, Osc, what're you doing here? You're not usually awake until three." He joked. His best friend glared at him and sat next to Sebastian on the bench. "I'll have you know; I didn't choose to be here. Jett had told his partner that the four of us would spend some time together, so I was forced awake at nine! Can you believe that?! Who gets up at nine in the morning on a holiday?!" "Normal people, that's who" The two teens looked at the three people that had joined them. "Ah! Hello Jett, Wendy and Hunapo!" Jett and Hunapo smiled and waved at him while Wendy mumbled a 'hi.' Oscar turned back to Sebastian. "So why are you here?" "Oh! I'm meeting someone.." "Huh, who knew that Jason would actually go on an early date." "I'm uh, I'm not meeting Jason." "Oh? Then who are you meeting?"

"Me."

Five heads turned towards him as he made his way to the group. Erland sat down on the other side of Sebastian and crossed his ankles. "Erland? What the heck are you doing here?!" Wendy angrily asked. Back when Peter had first gone missing, he and Wendy had a huge fight over it, blaming each other for his disappearance. Soon, Wendy had left the group, Hubert followed, then Oscar, then Jason, then Sebastian, and finally, him. Besides Jason, Oscar, and Sebastian, none have talked to each other in years. Oh and Wendy, but that's only because Oscar is her brother. This was the first time in years he had talked to them. He ignored her, making the bushy eyebrowed girl angrier and turned towards Sebastian. "Why're these goofs here?" He asked the older teen. Sebastian looked back at the siblings plus boyfriend and then back at Erland. "They were here spending time together, but then Oscar saw me and came over to say hi" "Oh," There was some awkward silence before he spoke up again, "So, what did you want to tell me about Peter?" Wendy's and Oscar's heads shot towards him. "...what? Sebastian, you know something about Peter?" Wendy asked with a bit of hopefulness in her voice. Sebastian sighed. "I might, but let me start at the beginning."

Sebastian explained his run-in with his older brother at the mall to the group and how his grandfather, brother, and brother's fiancé were looking for him. At the same time, Oscar nodded to confirm that it was all true. "We checked every hotel in the area, and none of them had a 'Lovino Vargas' staying at them...then I was thinking about how Lovi was able to slip under our radar in five minutes without any trace, and I thought...What if he's not alone?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you implying?" Erland asked suspiciously. He continued, "Well, I remembered that five people disappeared on the same night around the same time. Don't you think that's suspicious? It might have been a coincidence if it had been just two but five people? That's too many. I'm almost positive this was a group thing." The group stared at him, shocked. It was Oscar that broke the silence. "But, none of them knew each other. Peter wouldn't go off with strangers, even if one of them were his friend's older brother." "That's wrong." Everyone looked at Erland. "He did know one of them. He knew Emil. Emil is like our uncle. His older brother and his brother's boyfriend are really close to our parents so that they would visit all the time, and we'd call three of them' uncle.'" Erland finished. "...that would do it," Wendy said, sniffling a little.

Hunapo stood there thinking. They remember on Monday when they were touring that American school, overhearing a boy trying to calm down another boy because he had a panic attack. They remember hearing boy one saying, 'No one will find you and a few other things that seemed to calm the second boy down. At first, they thought nothing of it. They knew that this was far-fetched, but they decided to ask anyway. "If you don't mind me asking, what did this 'Peter' boy look like?" Everyone looked at them weirdly, but then Oscar answered. "He has short dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes as well as-" "-big bushy eyebrows?" They finished. Everyone's mouths drop open. "H-how did you…?"

"I'm almost positive I saw him."

Silence.

Wendy looked at them in shock. They saw her best friend? No way! "WHAT?! Where?! Is he okay?! Please tell me he's okay." She looked over at Erland. She had never heard him so distressed before, not even that one time he had broken his arm trying to flip off the swing. The girl's attention went to Hunapo as they started talking again. "Well, from your description, I'm pretty positive it was him. He was one of the kids I was touring on Monday." "Wait, didn't you say that those kids are from America? There's no way it could have been him!" Her oldest brother spoke up for the first time. "I'm almost positive it was him. He had a panic attack, and his friend told him not to worry because 'London is so big' and 'No one will find you.' Plus, he matched Oscar's description perfectly." Hunapo said, responding to their boyfriend. "B-but how did he even get to America?! It's not like he had any money! Besides! If he had used his parent's card, they would have known right away!" Wendy asked, still not completely convinced. "The money…" She heard Sebastian whisper. "Money? What money. Seb, what are you talking about?" Erland asked. They all looked at him expectantly. "About two weeks before he disappeared, he took out a lot of money from his account. When the police told us that, we just thought he did it so that he could pay for hotels and stuff. But he must've bought plane tickets! That's why we were never able to find them! Because they weren't even in the country!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas (23) - South Italy
> 
> Feliciano Vargas (20) - North Italy
> 
> Sebastian Vargas (17) - Seborga
> 
> Emil Bondevik (17) - Iceland
> 
> Lukas Bondevik (26) - Norway
> 
> Matthias Køhler (28) - Denmark
> 
> Erland Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (13) - Ladonia
> 
> Peter Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (14) - Sealand
> 
> Tino Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (34 turning 35) - Finland
> 
> Berwald Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen (35) - Sweden
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt (20) - Germany
> 
> Oscar Cooper (16) - Hutt River (He will never die!)
> 
> Wendy Cooper (14) - Wy
> 
> Jett Cooper (22) - Australia
> 
> Hunapo Davis (25) - New Zealand


End file.
